


梅雨初歇

by lamia0725



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamia0725/pseuds/lamia0725
Summary: 天晴了，金建学却仍听到他心中的雨声潇潇，无休无止。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	梅雨初歇

**Author's Note:**

> *纹身师3x小混混/大明星2，完全是为了满足我发刀的私心而写的，ooc慎入

真麻烦啊，和新入职的staff磨合这种事。

Double shot的冰美式还不足以让李抒澔的头脑完全摆脱缺乏睡眠带来的混沌感，思绪凌乱地闪过脑海。最近日程安排得太满了，昨天没来得及试装，就发生了事故——品牌送来的公关品竟是一水的透视装、露背装，正好露出他后腰上无法在放送节目中大方展示的纹身。刚好原本熟悉李抒澔情况的cody离职了，大概是交接工作时忘记叮嘱继任者。

新来的cody连应该去找经纪人都不知道，呆立在正在做发型的李抒澔背后，涨红着面孔嚅嚅解释着什么，看到镜子里大明星面无表情的冷峻模样，更是慌得结巴起来。

“没关系，去问问化妆师能不能帮忙遮住吧。或者，看那边，去街对面的药店买点胶布对付一下也行。”沉默听完对方语无伦次的道歉，李抒澔只是伸手指向窗外，语气平平地提出解决方案。小新人松了口气，如释重负地鞠了一躬之后匆匆赶去弥补失误。  


还以为是很难相处、爱摆架子的艺人，没想到很好说话……那双狭长的眼睛搭配浅色的隐形镜片，像极了某种冷血动物。不笑的时候，真是完全无法从中分辨情绪呢。危险和迷人是一母同胞，也难怪他能吸引到那么多疯狂的粉丝吧！焦急地等电梯时，闯祸的新人心有余悸地想着。  


窗外雨幕罗织细密，柔软地裹住天地。李抒皓有些失神地望向窗外，直到发型师轻声提醒他把头摆正。

梅雨季节，还没过去啊。  
  
他后知后觉，无法控制某些久未浮出水面的回忆又一次伴着雨声泛起沉渣。  
  
——  
  
金建学工作的纹身店是深巷里一个破破烂烂的门脸，梅雨季节巷子里泥泞难行，鲜有客人光顾。

当然也会有例外的时候——伴着硬底皮鞋踢踢踏踏的声音，店门口的风铃响得像是刮了十级台风。“喂！来生意了，怎么连个人影都没有！Leedo！”

未见其人先闻其声，金建学停下手里的游戏，慢吞吞地从里屋走出来，“又来了？你们还要祸害多少……”他的抱怨在看到来人时不自觉地中断了。“我说，中学生你们都不放过吗？”

“我成年了。”李建旻条件反射性地迅速反驳，只是音量很小底气不足，大概是知道自己顶着一张童颜很没有说服力。

金建学看他一眼，没有搭理，又转向那位常客：“确定？”

中年男人悠然自得地溜进里屋从金建学的冰箱里顺了一罐可乐，“当然！别看他这样，已经高中毕业了好吧！我们也是正经生意人……哎不对，你给人纹身还在乎年纪？”

“少胡扯。”金建学懒得和他多说，“这次纹什么？”

“嗯……”男人挠头，问李建旻“你有想法没？”

李建旻也没有主意，一脸茫然地望着开始戴手套的纹身师。他充满欺骗性的嘟嘟脸颊和笑眼，不知怎么，让金建学莫名烦躁。他干脆不再看，专心给针具消毒：“你们公司的人都纹动物，有喜欢的动物吗？”

“不如纹个松鼠吧，不都叫你松鼠建旻吗哈哈哈哈。”金建学的同事听到动静，不知从哪冒了出来。

“你认识他？”

“嘿嘿，是啊，昨天碰到他们‘出外勤’了。今天没活了，我先走了！”同事对又能翘班深感快活，眉毛满脸乱飞。

所谓出外勤，是指上门讨债。这帮人说是生意人，其实是做高利贷营生的大耳窿，还养着一批追坏账烂账的打手。至于追债手段嘛，无非就是骚扰、泼油漆、殴打威胁……

“他干不来那种，哈哈哈，他是我们的会计师！”常客一边愉快地喝着金建学的可乐，一边接话。这人专门负责招买人手和各种杂事，比如带新人来纹身。这群人渣的头头不知道是电影看多了还是怎么，非要学日本黑帮那样，给每个入行的小弟都搞个大花臂。无所谓，至少他们还会付钱，金建学自问没理由拒绝钱。

“你们老板纹的是龙，这家伙是虎，”金建学说着，无视常客骂骂咧咧地教训他长幼有序懂点礼貌，“不如你……就纹蛇吧。”蛇鼠一窝。虽然是松鼠。纹身师面无表情地想着冷笑话。

李建旻没有意见，抿紧嘴唇乖顺地点头。

“蛇不适合纹在手臂上，给他纹在背后吧。”

“不行不行！我们都是纹手臂的。”中年男人急吼吼地反对。

“那就加钱。”

“你小子！欠揍吗？以为我不敢揍你？”男人冲过来揪住金建学的领口，恶声恶气地威胁他。

纹身师毫无畏色地紧紧回盯住对方的眼睛，一手捏住抵在胸前的拳头。“哦，是吗？”

“……嘁，臭小子，懒得跟你计较。哪天我非找人揍得你满地找牙不可。”对峙不到半分钟，男人松手避开了他的眼神，悻悻地嘟囔着。纹身算作投名状，不过纹在哪里也无所谓吧？其实打手们纹身主要是起到威慑作用，这小子又不用“出外勤”……男人审时度势，没有再坚持。

金建学好整以暇地理理衣服，把纹身椅放平，示意李建旻趴伏上去。有些人就算再怎么企图伪装，只要看他的眼睛，就很好懂——外强中干、欺软怕硬的怂货。金建学自认为看人很准，这次也不例外。

李建旻的上司喝完了可乐，遥遥喊着要他完事后自己回公司，也不管对方有没有回答便自顾自离开了。  


纹身店里顿时安静得有些尴尬。

  
“今天要把线稿割完，时间会有点长。你忍痛怎么样？”金建学用着公事公办的语气，一边掀起客人的衣服，动作麻利地备皮。他身上的皮肤常年不见天日，比脸上还要更白皙一点，泛着骨瓷般细腻的淡淡冷光。在这样完美的皮肤上刺上无法抹去的图样，不知算是锦上添花，还是暴殄天物呢……纹身师一时有点发愣，胡乱想着。

“谢谢你。”

“什么？”

“说要给我纹在背上。”李建旻把头埋在臂弯里，声音闷闷的。

金建学闻言，从鼻腔里重重地哼出一声。“不愿意纹就别跟着他们做事。”

后面其实还有一句，我前一阵子还在便利店里看到你穿着校服，没别的事可做了吗？但是这话卡在喉咙里，终究没有说出口。

“要下针了。”

“哇等等等等！没、没有麻醉吗？”李建旻惊恐得声音都高了八度，从床上弹起来灵活地扭回身抓住纹身师的手，细长的眼睛睁得圆滚滚的，不像要纹身，倒像是被黑店捉去下油锅的野生小动物。

噗……金建学忍不住笑起来，松鼠建旻？怪不得会有这种外号，很贴切。“麻药会影响我作图。而且，万一你对麻醉过敏就麻烦了，我不做赔本买卖。”他说着就要把李建旻按回去。

“等一下！！”神似松鼠的青年人喊得几乎要破音了，“不过敏！我也不在乎效果，拜托……”

“店里根本没有麻药。好了，痛不死人，给我好好趴下。”金建学轻而易举地把体型比他小一圈的青年牢牢按住。  
  
……  
  
“还可以吗？”纹了三个小时，金建学的颈椎和手腕已经有点受不了了。刚开始纹这家伙就夸张地吱哇乱叫，不到十分钟就要求歇一会儿，到后来反而没声了。他工作太专注，这时才回过神来，注意到不对劲。

“喂，你还好吗？”他绕到纹身椅前面，试图拨开李建旻挡住脸的手臂。对方一声不吭，却死死护住脸不肯抬头。

“哭了？”金建学担心又好笑地强制拉开他的手，蹲下身去看他埋在躺椅上的脸。

“才没有。”哭腔无法抑制地从黏腻的尾音中泄露出来，出卖了逞强的人。李建旻整张脸苍白如纸，眉心被痛苦揉皱，过长的刘海被冷汗打湿黏在额头上，几乎遮住了他绯红的眼角。  
  
金建学下意识地吞了一下口水，才发觉嗓子干渴得快要裂开了。近在咫尺的那双笑眼中噙着的泪水，和鼻尖上的细密汗珠，在惨白的无影灯光下盈盈闪动。一定是泛滥的水光触发了类似望梅止渴的本能，所以才会引诱人不错眼珠地盯着看吧，直到唇齿生津而不自觉。  
  
李建旻之前一直在憋气忍痛，这时才长舒一口气，抬眼幽怨地看向纹身师——

只见到对方惊醒一般猛然起身，留下一句去拿止痛药，便烧到尾巴一样飞快离开。

“什么啊，有止痛药怎么不早说……混蛋啊……”李抒皓有气无力地骂着，没有多余的精力去注意纹身师的异常举动。  
  
不仅痛得灵魂都出窍了，而且……  
  
“起来吧，喝这个。”金建学很快端着温水和药片回来，与粗犷的外表十分不符地拿着干净手帕帮客人细心擦拭脸上的汗水。擦过汗、吃过药之后李建旻依然无力地趴在椅子上，迟迟没有起身。

“起不来吗？”金建学见状，说着就义不容辞地上手，像抱小婴儿那样托住李建旻腋下，瞬间发力把他拽起来。

“等……！”根本来不及抗议，他已经被强壮的纹身师半抱半拖着站了起来，因为腿软，无计可施地跌进对方怀中。  
  
完了完了完了。李建旻大脑一片空白，感觉全身的血液都涌到了脸上。他动弹不得，耳中自己鼓擂般的心跳声和对方在自己脸侧呼出的热气交织在一起，令他全身僵硬。  
  
而其中最硬的部分，隔着夏日衣物柔软轻薄的布料，正硬梆梆地戳在对方的大腿上。  
  
“你……”刚刚拿药的时候才喝过水，可金建学却发觉喉咙再次干渴得发紧，原本就低沉的声线沙哑到几乎听不清。  
  
“你，喜欢痛吗？”

  
——

  
梅雨天里，金建学的关节比天气预报更准，手腕隐隐作痛的时候他不用出门就知道外面一定又飘起了雨丝。他离开纹身行当的时间不短了，这个职业没给他带来什么物质或精神上的富足，留给他仅有的馈赠物就是职业病和一沓舍不得丢掉的压箱底手稿。  
  
金建学握着遥控器在沙发上呆坐片刻，最终还是打开了电视。平时太久不看，遥控器上已经积下薄薄一层灰尘。屏幕闪动几下，画面亮起，不需要再切换频道，正是熟悉的音乐放送节目。他唯一熟悉的电视节目。  
  
窗外的雨声随之隐去，也许是电子扬声器造成的失真，那歌声既熟悉又陌生，如水雾般氤氲开来，温柔地安抚疲惫的身体，像温热的水流令他紧绷的精神渐渐松弛。  
  
也难怪会陌生。即使记忆如昨日之事般鲜活，可你又何曾听过他唱歌呢？金建学在昏昏欲睡的失重感中，自嘲地想。  
  
……  
  
金建学烟瘾不重，只是偶尔过度工作时，会去临近的便利店买上一包，靠在夜晚冰凉的墙面上，拆一支烟解乏，让习习夜风安抚酸痛的肌肉。更加偶尔的，会看到那个中学生，来店里买最便宜的白吐司。他永远穿着洗得发白的校服，头发不听话地东翘西翘。冬天是束脚运动裤，夏天是宽宽大大的黑色短裤，衬得小腿格外白皙。他会坐在路边公交车站的等候亭里慢慢吃完吐司，搭乘末班车离开。  
  
金建学也想不通为什么会记住他的脸。更想不到有一天两个人会稀里糊涂地搞到床上。  
  
为了完成他身上的大幅纹身，割线、描绘细节、两次上色，每次间隔半月等待伤口恢复。每一次李建旻都冷汗涔涔地硬着。最后一次他实在没法再装作眼观鼻鼻观心的柳下惠，以至于李建旻后来无数次地调侃他趁人之危。  
明明是我应该笑你管不好下半身吧？然而他没办法理直气壮地说出心声，只能红着耳朵用肢体和蛮力解决问题，反正这是快速让李建旻乖乖闭嘴的最优解。  
  
梅雨季节，纹身店门可罗雀，李建旻的老板也懒得冒雨出门“跑业务”，让这两个人得以忙中偷闲，躲在金建学狭小阴暗的半地下出租屋里成日厮混。  
  
金建学的单人床对于两个成年男人来说过于窄小了，但是潮湿阴冷的天气里，只有靠彼此的体温取暖，两人的身形重叠一处，倒也勉强。虽然知道痛一点李建旻反而会更兴奋，但他还是不自觉地小心翼翼，也许是他白而透薄的肌肤总是给人一种易碎的错觉。只是做到最后还是会失控，他喜欢从背后按住李建旻，对着他的后腰使劲揉搓，凶猛地冲撞他，好像要把他钉进床板一样狠狠用力。  
  
夜深而沉，凄风苦雨声声入耳，金建学有时会产生错觉，颠簸的床铺如一叶孤舟行驶在永夜的海上，随时会被巨浪吞没。末日之前，自然要加倍抵死缠绵。  
  
“建学太自恋了，就这么喜欢你的作品吗？”李建旻曾经对镜摸着腰上斑斓的瘀痕这样调笑道，不知真心还是假意地擅自解读他的行为。自从知道了纹身师Leedo其实是比他还小一岁的弟弟，李建旻就开始满口建学尼、建学尼地叫他，“都怪你长得太老成了，居然被你骗过去了，比我小还装哥哥啊建学尼！”他是这么说的。  
“你的作品”，一个充满歧义的说法，金建学不会承认他很受用。金建学更不会告诉他，与其说是满意，不如说是下意识地想抹去他身上的印记——即使那是他亲手留下的，让李建旻终其一生无论如何也不可能完全去除的痕迹。  
  
身边的熟人常常揶揄他们，学着李建旻的口吻叫他“建学尼”。每当这时他都会恍惚，特殊的称呼，那么我对你来说是特别的吗？金建学自认为看人很准，却从没有一刻能够自信笃定他读得懂枕边人的心思。  
  
不过有一件事他清醒了然：李建旻不属于这个蛇鼠一窝的地方。  
  
他无意于探究，但也见过李建旻珍而重之地保存着大学录取通知；见过他只需要埋头自学几天后，就可以处理复杂的账目，假账做得比真的还漂亮。他似乎在存钱，以他的收入完全可以租一间还不错的公寓，但他宁愿挤在金建学那间腾挪转身都费劲的出租屋。  
  
地头蛇高利贷的生意做不长久，地方上的保护伞不知道得罪了哪路神仙，一朝东窗事发。皮之不存，毛将焉附，除了“公司”老板早早打点上下找人顶缸之外，下面的虾兵蟹将不是逃、就是面临牢狱之灾。幸而李建旻凭借手里的非法交易证据威胁老板，逼他保下自己之余还狠狠敲了一竹杠，全身而退。  
这些事都是李建旻不告而别之后，金建学去探监时打听到的。  
  
他们这样的人，聚散如浮萍，他有心理准备。那段时间，李建旻忙得不见人影，却每每半夜蹑手蹑脚地爬到金建学床上，向他讨一晌欢愉，无论他做得有多过火都默然承受。金建学看着他薄成一张弓弦的脊背，心照不宣。  
  
这是他告别的方式。  
  
  
————  
  
梅雨季节已经到了尾声，这场雨过后，天气马上就要干爽起来了。金建学在下一首歌曲的一声高音中惊醒，困意全无。  
  
他关掉电视，起身把家中所有的窗户打开。梅雨初歇，空气中淡淡的泥土味搅乱了室内沉闷的空气。  
  
天晴了，金建学却仍听到他心中的雨声潇潇，无休无止。


End file.
